creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Witch's Tree
There has been a legend going on in our town, a legend that dates back all the way to the Colonial times, a legend that involves a woman by the name of Allison Gregory. Allison was a woman who lived in a small village in Delaware during the late Colonial era, it was a peaceful, quiet town, there were never really many conflicts there. Everybody just lived a normal life. Nobody really knew Allison, she was usually such a quiet woman, she never really got involved in social affairs or anything like that. Normally, she was practically a shut-in, she would just stay in her house and not go out as much, she never really had many friends. Now during this time, there was already paranoia of witches and evil forces, which caused people to kill many innocents out of fear. One day, there was a knock on Allison's door. When she opened it, it was a messenger from another town. He told her news that her sister, who lived in that town, was accused of being a witch and killed. Allison was dumbfounded; she could not believe what she had heard. For days she would mourn for her lost sister. Then one day, she stopped mourning. She was not heard from for months after that. There was no sign of her in her home or anything. It was during these months where the town, which killed her sister, fell into chaos. There was famine, citizens falling ill, deaths in the mayor's family. A month earlier, the mayor's son went missing, and the mayor ordered a full scale search for his son, but with no prevails. Weeks later, the crops went bad, the soil being treated with some strange, dark purple liquid. As all of the crops were ruined, famine started to occur. Just days later, people fell ill, with the deaths of the mayor's loved ones. When the bodies were examined, their insides contained traces of this purple liquid. The town now knew that whatever was happening, was happening because of this purple liquid. The doctors tried researching what it was, running tests on it. As it turned out, it was blood, but not just blood, the blood of the mayor's son, with some type of mysterious elements mixed in. When Allison's village heard of this, they knew that it must have been her, they knew that she did it for revenge. They broke down her door to find her in the basement. She looked awful, ragged, she shook violently as her beady eyes looked at the mob. The villagers noticed that there were all different types of liquids and jars of powder on her shelves. Two people then charged at Allison, they knocked her to the ground, she fell unconscious. In this state, the mob tied her up and carried her outside. Those two people saw something covered by a sheet on a bed, the sheet was bloodied. When they lifted the sheet, there was the mutilated body of the missing son. His abdomen cut open, ritualistic marks all over his forehead, his body all cut up and covered in blood. The mob carried Allison into the forest, the night was cold and dark. In the forest, they found a tree, its branches bare, its bark was black, it looked as if no life was in it. They took another rope and tied her to the tree, Allison and screamed and struggled with no avail. The local priest came up to her, he carried a blessed dagger. He held it up to the sky and chanted holy words. When the chanting was over, the priest raised the dagger and stabbed her through the heart. Both Allison and her screaming died. Today, there is a legend saying that since the tree had no life in it, the ghost of Allison went into the tree and now lays dormant in it. The tree is now called The Witch's Tree, and anybody that says this chant will free her spirit. Witch's soul, Now lost forever. I now summon you, Allison Gregor. Her ghost will haunt that person three days, then they die. Apparently, those bodies contain traces of a type of purple liquid. Category:Places Category:Ghosts